onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:One Piece Wiki User/Archive 1
Sign your posts please, or sadness will fill the air. http://i1037.photobucket.com/albums/a458/galaxy9000/tumblr_mbse4wngVt1revgmmo1_r2_500.gif Welcome Galaxy9000 Re: Dive to Grand World Bold print is new urgent stuff. In honor of OP's 15th anniversary, Weekly Shonen Jump # 36 and 37 includes Dive to Grand World as a book-in-book. The picture of how the book is attached to the Jump magazine is the 2nd one in the blog. The first picture is the Jump magazine itself. As you can see, DtGW is about the same in length and width as the magazine, but has less pages. It introduces stuff about the OP world, OP exhibitions, Film Z, etc. Now for the details, first I'll mention that everything under the One Piece cover spread image are shots of what's inside the booklet. Contents & what's inside- *Chap 1: islands- explains how Punk Hazard changed since the Akainu vs Aokiji fight. *Chap 2: race- includes all the known OP races + 3 mystery races (Dwarves, Snakeneck, and Minkmen). The 3-eyed girl, Pekoms, and Bepo's races remain a mystery. *Chap 3: animals- introduces sizes, etc. of animals (such as Megalo 25m, Smiley 150m, etc.) *Chap 4: World Gov.- Shichibukai, Marine ranks of characters, nothing unknown. *Chap 5: pirates- introduces pirates and luffy's crew+ new bounty posters + bounty rankings. Clearly states Zoro is Vice Captain + Franky is both the role of shipwright and helmsman. Bounty rankings: #''Ace's bounty- 550,000,000 (dead)'' #''Law's bounty- 440,000,000 '' #''Jinbe- (new unknown bounty after quitting shichibukai)'' #''Luffy'' #''Doflamingo (shichibukai)'' #''Pekoms- 330,000,000'' #''Moria (no longer a bountyhead for some reason)'' #''Kid- 315,000,000'' #''Caesar Clown- 300,000,000'' #''Kuma (dead)'' #''Hawkins- 249,000,000'' #''Fisher Tiger- 230,000,000 (dead)'' #''X Drake- 222,000,000'' #''Caribou- 210,000,000'' #''Apoo- 198,000,000'' #''Coribou- 190,000,000'' #''Killer- 162,000,000'' #''Bonney- 140,000,000'' #''Capone- 138,000,000'' #''Zoro- 120,000,000'' *Chap 6: mystery- Lists mysteries such as Will of D, One Piece, WG taboo, and the 3 ancient weapons: Poseidon, Pluton, and Uranus. *Sanji's Manly New World Romanticism- from Nami's bath scenes to Sanji imagining Big Mom is a beautiful lady... *Expanding world *Window to OP exhibition; Illustration Gallery- Gallery of illustrations *Film Z gallery- not much new info *Sanji's Manly New World Romanticism 2- more boobs *Grand Line special quiz- yeah. 1st 100 people who correctly complete the quiz receive a postcard with a drawing by oda himself. Limited edition. Since applying requires sending the book, you can get 2 if you buy both Jump magazine 36 and 37. *From Oda Eiichiro- a message Book explains the maps of the 4 seas (NSEW) that were somewhat confusing until now. Also explains the sea route luffy with numbers from laboon to punk hazard. 21:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) There were blunders in tonytonychopper.xxxblog.jp --Klobis (talk) 12:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't be confused with wrong information. --Klobis (talk) 01:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shame on you. It is not Jopie's fault, the blog is wrong. --Klobis (talk) 01:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "what was given to her" was wrong information.　you still dont understand? --Klobis (talk) 01:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: SBS Alright, I'll finish up SBS 66 and at least start 67 tonight. Kinda busy right now. Thanks for the link!! 17:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode 558.png You think you have right to choose images? We have chosen the four images on the official site. --Klobis (talk) 06:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Dude, most links in this entire wikia do not have the possesive apostrophe s in them. If you plan to edit them to all your liking, you'll have to edit a hell load of pages. Episode Special 5 - Episode of Nami I KNOW THIS IS LONG, BUT I WANT THIS EDIT WAR TO END, AND YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THIS HERE OK let's review what this is, or is not: *It is not a normal episode because it is not a numbered episode *It is not a filler episode because it is not a numbered episode *It is not a recap episode because it is not a numbered episode *It is not a special episode because it is not a numbered episode *It is not a movie because it was never released in theatres or marketed as movie, nor does it have its own website like ALL the other movies (including One Piece Film: Z, which hasn't come out yet) *It is not a OVA because it airs on TV and OVA's are only released on DVD (limited copies) or at JUMP Anime Tours It is a TV special because it airs on tv and is not a numbered episode, making it a TV special Just because it is a retelling/remake doesn't mean it isn't a TV special. Just like movies 8 & 9, that are also retellings/remakes, they are still movies. Just like filler, recap & special episodes, they are still episodes. the last tv special was 7 years ago. back then tv specials aired on christmas, easter, new years etc. they were an hour. the other shows in the time slot aren't as popular, so they take a break during those times, leaving room for a tv special. the reason they haen't had a tv special in years is because they weren't that popular, but they wanted to make another one now so less farmiliar fans of one piece can get a rough idea of the arlong arc. since the arlong arc is rather long, it has to go for 2 hrs, and they can't cut out 90 mins of other programs just to air this tv special. i know there are different circumstances, of when it was aired and how long it goes for and its content, but is still a tv special. MOST IMPORTANTLY THE ANNOUNCEMENT FROM TOEI CALLED IT A TV SPECIAL, THUS CONFIRMING IT AS ONE --DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) it doesn't matter whether it is canon or not. we can argue that movie 8 & 10 are canon, but they are still movies. even though they're different type of movies they're still movies. just like the ova's, where the first one is completely filler, the second one is a remake, and the third one is canon, they are still ova's. The reason, it doesn't air in a normal time slot is because they can't cut out 2-3 other shows. 1 show is ok, but it was pretty much the only way they can put it on tv. if this isn't a TV Special, what is it? It can't be a OVA, Movie, Or A Episode. Even the toei website states that it is a TV special. Tell me what you think it should be. and you can't say it's Episode Of Nami, because that's the name of the Special, not the type of video it is. for example Strong World is the the name of movie 10 Episode Of Nami is the name of Special 5 Fill in this blank if this is not Special 5: Episode Of Nami is the name of ______________________(the 2nd biggest doughnut ever created?) --DuelMaster93 (talk) 12:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No, Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Nakama is the name Episode Of Nami, is a name shortened by fans. just like how One Piece Film: Z, has been shortened by fans to just Z (movie) movie 8 is called Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates. does that mean it's a "Episode Of Alabasta"? movie 9 is called Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura. does that mean it's a "Episode of Chopper Plus"? despite it's name, it is still a TV Special. episode 429 is called Movie-connected Special: The Decisive Battle! Luffy vs Largo. yes it is a movie-connected Special, but at the same time it is mainly episode 429. The title is only telling you it's Episode of Nami, but it is still a TV special because it originally airs on tv, doesn't play in theatres, or released at a JUMP Anime Tour. Ok, let's assume we didn't know the name of the special or it's content. and all we knew was that it was going to air on tv. what is it? A TV Special? A Movie? A OVA? A Jump Heroes Film? *remember only numbered episodes and TV specials air on TV, just like this one does --DuelMaster93 (talk) 12:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ok you admit it is a special. but since we can't shorten the others, it's best that we don't shorten any of them. it's better just to number them, and when people click on Episode Special 5, people can see that it's called Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Nakama. On this wikia, Movie 8 is listed under "Movies" Episode Special 2 is listed under "Television Specials" OVA 3 is listed under "OVAs" We have to list this under something too, just like everything else. It's too inconsistant to call some by their name and some by what it is. --DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter about the circumstances. Canon or filler, 2 hours or 1 hour, different time slot or not, movies are still movies, specials are still specials, and ova's are still ovas. the fact of the matter is that it is still Episode Special 5. DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Toei never called Episode Special 2, Episode Special 2 either, but fans still call it episode special 2 because toei called it a a tv special, just like they did the first one. and like the others toei also called this a tv special. You can argue that Strong World, has different circumstances, being cannon, written by oda, running for 2 hours instead of 1 hour, or 1 hour and a half, but no one denies it is movie 10.DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No, toei advertised it as the 10th anniversary film. people called it movie 10 because there were 9 other movies before it. just like Episode Special 5, toei called it a TV special, but people should call it Episode Special 5 because there were 4 tv specials before it. --DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I also noticed when you edited the page you called the episode number "of nami" So you're saying the Episode Special number is "of nami"? it goes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, not 1, 2, 3, 4, of nami the movies go 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 not 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Strong World, 11--DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) of course movie 11 isn't a ova. Movie 11 is One Piece Film: Z. OK, Straw Hat Chase isn't a OVA, it's a Jump Heroes Film. You think the special number is "Of Nami" LOLOLOLOL. at least theres proof and logic behind my reasons, as opposed to yours, with your only excuse being 'it is different and has different circumstances. please stop embarassing yourselfDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Once again you are wrong. alot more people think that as well: http://raftelforums.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=332. Also, maybe it's because im the only one with enough evidence to back it up (which i have more than enough evidence), which you don't. please give me some reasons as to why it is a movieDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) And wrong again, I wrote what he wrote, then elaborated on it in my own words, if you actually just read anything I wrote. You are pathetic. You get owned in the Episode Special 5 arguement, so you try to own me in another arguement? Please, don't embarass yourself. Your always asking me where my evidence is where, but never proiding evidence yourself. your just maing excuses. --DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Once again, i was only elaborating. most of it was my info anyway. At least i read what has been writtenDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thought you were done with me? lol. well i guess i don't blame you, considering you have no life. Anyway not everything i wrote was copied. if you actually read it all, you can see that most of what I wrote was written by me. is there a law against using another person's evidence?DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) oh ok then, in that case why don't you go find evidence movie 6 is the 6th movie, saying that it's the 6th movie. and same why episode special 3. you ask me to provide evidence, when you don't. now it's your turnDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You have no evidence that what Greg is saying is bullshit. That is your opinion. Everything he says is more valid then what you say. at least he provides evidence, unlike you. obiously with over 4000 edits on this wikia you have no life...DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Same with One Piece Film: Z. it has numerous posters, promos & previews like every movies has. Straw Hat Chase has hardly anything promoting it. please show me the toei website of Straw Hat Chase.DuelMaster93 (talk) 15:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) And also all of your edits were done this year, where all the admins have been here for a long time. your editing rate is much higher than a lot of people on here. and from you've written, pretty much anyone has better opinions then youDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) show me a movie 6 poster that says movie 6 on itDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) no i didn't. if i have i apoliguise. your 4000 edits in less than 6 months, clearly shows you have no life. thats about 20 edits a day. LOLOLOLDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:10, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No, im asking you for a movie 6 poster that says movie 6 on it. the official movie poster only says one piece movie and the name of the movie, no 6 on itDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) 20 edits a day for 6 whole months is alot, especially if you edit 1 whole page. even going on a computer everyday means you have no life. 20 edits could take anywhere between 30 mins to 5 hrs, depending on what your editingDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) why would i change the movie 6 article? all im saying is even without the posters saying so movie 6 is still movie 6, just like movie 11 (one piece film z)DuelMaster93 (talk) 15:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories You seriously need to cool it with all the category stuff. It's one thing to contest the placement of certain characters but now you're making whole new categories for no reason. This is the kind of thing people have to discuss before leaping right into it. We don't need a design category or anything related to it. 22:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Bepo How does Bepo have facial hair? That's fur, there's a difference between facial hair and fur. 00:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I did. Genocyber (talk) 21:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hey! Moving template Hi, I see you moving some template and that's definitely a work to be done, but why don't you use a bot? Leave a request to User:PX-Bot for example. I doubt that, I was suggesting that because this kind of jobs spam the wiki activity, that's all. It's still fine, but if possible is better to use a bot, that's all. Good work. Hi again, I've just realized there is a problem, although you moved the templates you didn't updated the links to them: you see in those kind of template there is a parameter called template which should be the exact'''name of the template (is case-sensitive) without the namespace. For example Navigation Templates So I just did the Jango's Dance Paradise template. Yeah, I messed up and made it a category because I was at and really wasn't paying attention was I was typing, and after publishing it I noticed it was the wrong time of file... AHH I'M SUCH FAILURE! Anyways, get started, I'll do some more later. 02:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Just finished another one. 01:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool. Well I'm not making anymore today, but I think I will make another one tomorrow after school. 01:14, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Oh look! One, two, and three are done! How magical. 20:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. 17:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Another one. 19:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Image Categorizations Can you please categorize all the images you've uploaded? 23:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pages Yes. If not, the total pages of the chapter are 18. --Klobis (talk) 03:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Its Ceasar not Caesar. From the very begining when the crazy scientist's name was shown to people it was Ceasar Clown.Haneumadino (talk) 11:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) hey im nathan yeah im 12 live in japan in kyoto. :) What is the proper thing to put then for the image source Genocyber (talk) 02:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) hey 11:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Rules You know, I've been wondering where it states that "you can't edit your own Talk Page". Perhaps you could show me the link that contains some of these words so that I'll be enlightened. - Ethelion (talk) 02:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) G-5.png CLEANED. Oh. How did the cleaner know the picture '''we are not able to see? --Klobis (talk) 00:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You mean the cleners only imagine and redraw the picture right? --Klobis (talk) 01:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) The 6-5 image does not equal fanart. Oh well. --Klobis (talk) 01:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) it is G of course. why do not you think other cleaners will also make errors? --Klobis (talk) 01:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) hey please look --Klobis (talk) 01:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/9/92/20120912022802%21G-5.png On this topic, you should probably take a look at the image histories for the following files, which have all been in a similar situation: *File:Miss Monday and Mr. 9 Post Timeskip.png * *File:Tyrannosaurus Manga Post Timeskip Infobox.png * * Filling in drawings behind text has rarely ended well. It's best to wait until the volume comes out if you want a full image (which would probably be next year). Alternatively, I think Shonen Jump Alpha might get a clear image, but if so we'd still have to wait a few weeks. 06:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you that it would be better to have nothing than with text. But that's also my opinion towards speculating as to what's behind the text. My preference would be to use the RAW image, but crop the text. That way you still get a decent view of the buildings, but no text or speculation: example. 04:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) re:Shanks Can it wait? 00:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: One Piece Awards http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=34340&page=56&p=2709538&viewfull=1#post2709538 --Klobis (talk) 08:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Galdino & Kokoro Portraits Oi, Galaxy! Can you get a pic of Galdino from Episode 512 for this portrait? File:Galdino_Portrait.jpg It's supposed to be his most current portrait, but it's from ID instead. 01:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) We've forgotten about this. Both of us... Also, we don't actually have a portrait for Kokoro as an ugly old hag. We only have one from when she worked for Tom. Do you think you could get one for that too? Nada's gonna need it for the Citizens of Water 7 template he's making. 04:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, this was taken care of by Kuro, Nada, and myself. (But mostly Kuro) 05:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Talk Page Haha, I was actually trying to figure out which colors to use earlier today on the chat.... I'll think of complementary colors tomorrow. It's not easy on my eyes as well. So I seriously need better colors.... No ideas though. Any suggestions? :P 02:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, trying it out right now~ Thanks! >:D 02:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Episode 567 止まれ! is an order which appears pretty often on Japanese signs. So 止まれノア! is adressing Noah. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 06:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) test Genocyber (talk) 02:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Renders Missed one... 18:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Tons and tons of arigatou for New World Gal, I really really REALLY appreciate you for giving me the link to the New World full song (+ Bone to be wild), I really enjoy the full song a LOT! Million thanks, yer the man!!! 02:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) re:Unseen characters Why do they even need their own category? What does it matter if they've appeared or not? We don't need to separate them for something like that. It's just superfluous. 23:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volume Template Sorry, but can you clarify what you mean? The Chapter box has the template "Which volume" which sets out what chapters that are in each volume, and is used not only in the chapter box but in the qref template as well, if that's what you're asking about. 23:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, the template exists in the first place mainly for the benefit of the qref template, so we don't have to check the volume number every time we add a reference. And given that it already exists, the point of having it on the chapter page is that it keeps everything consistent, automatically labelling the volume as "TBA" when it's not out yet, then updating when it is. There isn't any advantage in doing it manually. 00:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) re:Summary to Description Yep, it's possible. Now, I got very little time these days. I'll try to do it, but remind me if I forget. SBS informations Please add references when you edit based on SBS. --Klobis (talk) 02:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) re:Deletion of Images Oh, I just thought that since they remained unused for so long, nobody actually cared. 03:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) 10,000 EDITS GALAXY SAVES US AND SAVES ALL THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. (talk) 06:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, happy breakfast. 06:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode 574 We do not know the 574 title yet. 575 and 576 titles are taken from magazines, so someone may post the 574 too. --Klobis (talk) 06:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Question Are we replacing all the jpg with png? I noticed you placed delete tags on jpgs that have been replaced with png. 22:12, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ;Okay. Thanks, it gives better quality. Appreciate the hard work. 22 :17, November 15, 2012 (UTC) raw question Just wondering how'd you get the raw so early? Where do you download it from? Re: The evil of .jpg I'm too lazy to do it right now, I'll do it tomorrow. 06:25, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Special Edition Eyecatchers What is the special edition eyecatchers? Strawhat1 (talk) 05:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Fighter Weapons Make Fighters Who Use Weapons a parent category. It'll make things easier for everyone. 00:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image I already tried to clean both of those pictures. The end results weren't so great as the rest. Like the where the blur is, it becomes much darker. So the picture is really light at one part and dark at the other. If you could find better scans than those, I could probably clean them much better. 04:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) DVD Releases I've played with that template before. Let me tinker with it. I can fix it. 05:49, December 12, 2012 (UTC) It's done. If you want to work with the template in the future, think of it like reversing the generator on a tachyon collector machine while transferring messages asymmetrically to a quark nanogenerator after you reverse the polarity of a neutron flow in a quantum laboratory that develops neurotic flux capacitors. Is that clear enough? 06:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC) re:Jack We know even less about whoever Jack is than Black and Tomson. At least with Black and Tomson we knew that they were prisoners in Impel Down as well as the level they were on. We also knew they were their real names. For all we know, Jack is an epithet, the same mistake we made for making a page for Joker prematurely. The prisoners at the very least had context beyond a dude saying a name. 04:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Bandit Template Since you're not on chat, and I don't have all night....here ya go: . Don't forget to add it to the bandits page when you have all the portraits in. 05:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D Konnichiwa Gal~ http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidays3_zpsbc6f5e2b.gif 06:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori Re: Shuzo Rank The newspaper that Z read says "former marine commodore Shuzo" in Japanese. Funi sub did not translate it. --Klobis (talk) 07:48, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Z's Name Zephyr is his real name. Z (=Zetto) is the name as a hero in his childhood. --Klobis (talk) 03:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bullet points I know that, but that's why I think we should change format now. As I said in the , there is an ambiguity on how multiple sources are listed: someone list them with the newest one on top, to mimic the file version table; other with the newest one on the bottom (I agree more with this) because you actually read from the top to the bottom. That's why we should change to ordered list to solve the ambiguity, it's also clearer and simpler. There is no reason to stick with the bullet list, but of course it's not an urgent matter. Well, that said, merry Christmas! I'll use my bot then. I'm afraid it's not that simple... while it's easy to replace the code, from the bot I cannot tell in which order the list is (from top to bottom or vice-versa), so I have to check in the browser. It has to be manually done. I don't think it's an urgent matter, so we will just fix it when we will see it. Difference of Opinions -_- What im editing, is pointless/sloppy information. The repetition of "due to his actions" isnt necessary at all You specificly undid my rewording: for example the Wapol page. Its not whole paragraph its an unnecessary sentence, for example Mohji is just a lacky, therefore he should not be considered "secondary antagonist" cause his goal is no different from the first. And the repetition of "could be considered" means its subjective and opinionated. Hence why i am removing them. So instead of replying to message/points you are just going to continue to undo what i edit? Last message was composed before i received a reply and fair enough. I would plan to resolve each point individually. First: There is no such thing as a "tertiary antognist" therefore that sentence i keep trying to remove from the Caribou article should be deleted. Being the very first person ive ever tried to talk to on a wikia i do not know how to specificly "sign" a post. Instructions? The actual title "tertiary antagonist" isnt a thing. In no real litterature would you find information on it, secondly Caribou actions in the fishman island arc main story was all but non-existant. And his impact on the storyline was also non-existant. To be considered an "antagonist" you have to directly oppose the protagonists, which is something he did not do. 4(?) Ok, without becoming a "i say" "you say" thing, I do not know how to stress that "tertiary antagonist" isnt a thing. Tertiary in its litteral meaning just means third. But Caribou "attempt to kill" them the second time was hardly an actual attempt and should pretty much fall under the catergory of when any random pirate/marine tries to kill the main characters and by that logic the pacifistas should be considered "tertiary antagonists" behind Bosalino and Sentomaru because they "try" to kill them. Secondly, his actions also had no core impact on the overal storyline of the Arc nor was he featured prominately, hence why he should not have that "title" on his introductory page. 4 Ill sign the next message properly Lazaruskun (talk) 17:19, December 27, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Special Edition - Eyecatche Can you please tell me what is the One Piece Special Edition? You add some photos of eyecatchers from the One Piece Special Edition, and I what to add an explanation to them but I can't because I don't know what is the Special Edition, so if you can, please tell me. 19:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) image alterations You know you aren't allowed to change images in photoshop and stuff right to remove watermarks and other stuff like the credits in openings or TV logos? Re:Re:image alterations Oh, but they seem to be of slightly worse quality and do they have a black border since you cropped them all? Anyway, doesn't matter since it's pretty much invisible unless you compare the two. User:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider Wtf?! That user page has the categories, and I'm just removing those categories (not supposed to be used for personal purposes) so they stay as the link. I see no problem with it. 11:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Episode Stuff It still shows up there if someone has minor edits turned on. Which I guess most do since vandalism can still pass through there. There's an option to have minor edits on as default so yes vandals can do minor edits. Heh. Good job. Chat's broke. I haven't decided which option I want to vote for yet, but at the very least I don't want to see the pre-skip tab deleted. My vote reflects that, and there's nothing that says I have to vote for the other options. 03:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) If you break 'em... If you (and anyone else you enlist) are gonna go nuts with jpg replacement like you did today, can you please keep an eye on Category:Pages with broken file links and fix anything (either through linking the new version, or the NoPic template) that shows up in there as a result of your jpg replacement? Because I don' want to deal with [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:WillofOP#My_One_Piece_Favorites a bunch of broken links] that I didn't break. 05:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate you fixing the broken file links now. Can you just make sure you fix all the broken file links, including the ancient ones, so that we can potentially keep the category empty? If there are a bunch of broken links (like if someone copied a huge section of the wiki), you might be able to just ask them to delete the page or fix it themselves. Thanks. 15:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Fansub is a no no That image of Panz Fry has fansub on it. Please get rid of that fansub, it's not allowed. 02:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) What Are You Doing? Uh, dude, in case you didn't notice, you're sort of removing the cover pics from the chapter pages. Why are you doing that? Eddy1215 (talk) 05:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Image replacement. 05:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) High-Speed JPG replacement Hey, just letting you know that I'm pleased with how fast you guys replaced the cover images last night (and how good the color spreads look as pngs). Teamwork is fucking great, isn't it?! The one thing you have to do though is make sure someone refreshes the article after the png is uploaded, otherwise the article will stay in Pages With Broken File links until someone edits it, and it will make it hard for you guys to catch which articles you've missed (which happened with a few chapters last night). I took care of them all this morning, so this is just for future reference. 16:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: ... ... 21:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 21:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I know :D But you deserved it, and plus it's only 1 year. 21:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Nope, you really did deserve it. Oh and I was joking, it's only 2 hours. Lucky you. I'm not banning THT. 21:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) You were spamming, yes, deserved. No it's not XD It's the minimum. 22:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Nah. 22:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/007/423/untitle.JPG 22:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Meh. 22:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Lol what? 22:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Why can't you wait 2 hours? 22:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) It's half way done anyways, only 1 hour left. 22:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) No it's not. Want to test the 1 year ban? 22:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Be a man! 22:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) You fail at making a new section on a talk page. Please try again. 22:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: JPGs vs. PNG Oh ok. Will think of that in the future. :) LulzFactory91 (talk) 15:37, January 23, 2013 (UTC) re:Talk Page Messages Getting Removed No need, he got banned. 23:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) . http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/I_must_stop_editing_and_go_to_sleep -- 02:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Formatting Since you are adding the switch, can you use a more clear formatting, like this this one? If you think so too, of course. i dont understand y u're using the same pic posted in blackbeard's appearance in impel down as d same pic in his info box, how will readers who haven't watched the anime to make out his appearance Re:Motzel I didn't make it the infobox pic since: #shows less #low quality #face partially cut off As for what part of the episode, it was during the latter half, when Luffy was complain to his crew for eating without while he was working there as a chore-boy. Speaking of which, while you're at it, can you upload the anime version of this pic? → It's in the same episode, but the next one (where he's confronting Krieg) is your best bet for a good full-body. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 07:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sadness Fills the Air as THT Doesn't Sign His Posts *doesn't sign post* MUAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Now suffer in ignorance :3 Congratz with 20 000 Yo Gal! I swear to god your edit counter is broken, 20 000 edits in just one year, impossibru? So I just wanted to congratulate you with coming so far, and I hope you will continue as you do now, so... CONGRATZzzzzzz! Here's some awesome OP amv's to celebrate, please enjoy; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNcP2h9YUFE and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chV6DSBeI7k... I just wanted to congratulate you properly, so please don't delete it. WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 06:54, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I agree with the unicorn being. Congratz. 09:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Names Kay. I'll put " Eyecatcher Set 2.png". 22:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) re:Strong World Images Sure, just fill in the them en mass, and then tell me to restore all of the images at once, a lot faster than doing it from time to time. 06:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Done, tell me if I missed any. 07:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Signature I know it's a bit off topic, and you don't have to help me if you don't want to, but can you tell me how to make my own signature? Strawhat1 (talk) 14:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) It's gettin' a bit big. Hey Gal, as much as I'd love to clear out Category:Pages_with_broken_file_links, I cannot, because of college homework and other shit I must do today. Do you think you could deal with it soon? Thanks. 15:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I made this: and added it to the edit tools. Please use it, and tell other pngifiers to use it too. It's problematic to not be able to distinguish between pngified files and other files in the candidates for deletion. Don't use the new name parameter if it's too much work, I added it for the sake of completeness. Can I please ask that you deal with this? As a college student with a presentation, 2 tests and an essay due this week, I don't have the time to fix this stuff. I'd really like it to be useable since you're not the only one uploading pngs anymore. Thanks. 14:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Png vs Jpg "You know, I thought about that. And, the thing is... I really don't care." 15:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC) re:"New" Image Rule clarification. No no, you're doing a great job helping us to categorize/licensing/sourcing those images that others don't bother (thanks for all that). The problem is those irresponsible uploaders need to know they need to put up the info themselves, so others aren't burden with their neglect. 02:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I do not see your point. That argument is only for Film Z. And in case you've forgotten, Chapter 0 of the manga was a prequel to Strong World. What's your argument that it's not canon now? The Dreamer (talk) 16:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) re:Unreleased Content Restored. Should I unlock the talk page so we can get the poll done? 04:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Could you please delete the images below? I've uploaded them all in PNG format as you've requested. WorldCollectableFigure_OP18.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP19.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP21.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP1.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP2.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP5.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP8.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP13.jpg, WorldCollectableFigureZ01.jpg, WorldCollectableFigureZ-04.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP16.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP17.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP14.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP20.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP22.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP4.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP7.jpg, WCFVolume9.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP26.jpg, WorldCollectableFigureOP28.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure29.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP15.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP3.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP6.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP_HalloweenSpecial.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP23.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP24.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP25.jpg, WorldCollectableFigureZoo01.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP10.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP11.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP12.jpg, WorldCollectableFigure_OP27.jpg, WorldCollectableFigureZ-02.jpg, and WorldCollectableFigureZ-03.jpg The Real Bob Loblaw (talk) 10:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The Real Bob Loblaw Pictures Hello I'm an admin of the french version, I wanted to ask you how do you download your pictures? Because their qualities are impressives and I wanted to download few others pictures of the anime for the french wikia but I don't know how to do that... Can you help me please? :) (sorry for the low-quality english) The entire anime? and where do you download it? Loiciol (talk) 12:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol Ok thanks you! Loiciol (talk) 17:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol re;Stubs It was like that when I entered the page, I don't know if it was something I did though. I then tried to add the category again to see if that works but nothing happened... Seems kinda weird to me, and I must apologize if I did something I shouldn't have. WU out - 17:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Trailer images When you get an image from a trailer to an unreleased episode, please specify that it comes from the trailer to the episode, not just the episode. 22:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's not uncommon for trailers of TV shows to show scenes that may not be shown in the final version of the episode. Since the episodes aren't out yet, you can't prove that they are in fact shown in the episode. 23:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes there are last-minute edits or something. The point is that since the episode isn't out, you can't prove that it came from the episode. If you can't prove where it came from, we shouldn't have the image. But it's fine if you list the trailer as the source, because we can prove that it's in the trailer. 02:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: jpg Sorry, I forgot about that... I usually upload color spread in jpg because in png are ridiculously big. I don't have the time to convert it, can you do it? Also, as I said on that discussion, try to use tools like PNGout to compress better the files. Size does matter! http://www.ardfry.com/pngoutwin/ - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PNGOUT Though you have to find a crack for it, it's shareware. Anyway, try to find a similar program. Hi i seen that you posted a lot of great one piece pictures, would you happen to have a picture of the entire crew shoulder to shoulder after the time skip. I am looking to get a one piece tattoo and im having trouble finding one i like, i want the whole crew on my right calf circling around it. If you could help me out that would be awesome, please email me. Fire420ball@gmail.com 03:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Marines (hope it's okay {◕ ◡ ◕}) Yo Gal, WU's in the house! So I've just signed up at the Grammar Marines, and taken both the History/Zoro job and the History/Usopp job, and I was just wondering if it's okay for me to join even if I am no Native English speaker and no experienced speaker at that either with only 14 years behind me... But I will try to do my absolute best as a member of this team, and I hope that I will make good allies out of my new Marine subordinates, and out of my boss, the mighty admiral Gal ( -_-) Well then see ya later admiral, WU's outta here! 11:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not native english speaker.Anti-Jester isn't a native english speaking either.We're both in the Grammar Marines team.You are not the only one. 12:18, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay admiral Gal, hope you'll have a still great day. And on a sidenote can you please be so kind and add me and Anti-Jester at the members template as soon as you can, since I am so much of a perfectionist? WU's outta the house and is going to bed - 22:01, February 22, 2013 (UTC) galaxy justinb .tv feed oi gal can you start the feed aging - thanks 08:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) That still begs the question: why even include it on the character's History page if it's non-canon? NOTHING ELSE non-canon is included, so why keep that? The Dreamer (talk) 13:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Punk Hazard Edit Hi are you the same Galaxy9000 on arlong park anyways Im leaving this message because I think that the Punk Hazard arc lasted untill chapter 699 and here are the reasons why: -Oda is still showing us Punk hazard untill 699 and it also resolves the Aokiji,Smoker and Doflamingo subplot which is the perfect way to wrap up a arc such as punk hazard -Ever since he Post Enies Lobby arc odas tends to end the arcs about 3-4 chapters after the "party chapter" which is enough time to wrap up all the loose ends of an arc -I got no proof for this its just a gut feeling but I think Oda intended to finish the chapter with a Robin showe scene as his cherry on top -Chapter 700 is the perfect begining for the Dressrosa arc not only does it take us to the shores of dressrosa but it shows us scenes around the whole world we see pannels of bonney and jimbei we the meeting at marine hq discussing the current situation with the 7 warlords buggy is revealed as being one of them the name of the new admiral is revealed all in all it just seems really awkward to have this chapter 3-4 chapter into the beginning of a new arc So could you please edit the punk hazard page and have it lasting from chapter654-699 Warismydestiny (talk) 17:41, March 6, 2013 (UTC)warismydestiny Gekko Moriah's Crew can you answer me here? 21:54, March 14, 2013 (UTC) .PNG In case you did not know file extensions are case sensitive in the wiki. In other words you can't use a .png path when the actual file is .PNG and vice versa. Please try to maintain a consistency and upload all your files .png like the rest of the files in this wiki. Thanks. MasterDeva (talk) 23:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate files. Could you please make use of the duplicate template when the reason for deletion is of duplicate files? I'm guessing that you thought the file was a duplicate of or but I prefer to be certain instead of playing psychic Some cases might not be so obvious or easy. MasterDeva (talk) 03:33, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a template as necessary, as long as the other image linked in the reasoning part of the deletion template. 03:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) 'They Are Not Competing For It!' The Doflamingo Pirate members aren't participants competiting for the Devil Fruit, they're who the competitors must defeat in order to win! You allowed it to be on the Lao G page.Eddy1215 (talk) 03:30, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Image size Yo edit whore master.Tit told me that you resize his images to 640x360 px.May I ask why? 18:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) (for the record I was not complaining. Just inquiring how I could do it myself to save you the time :)) Titbug (talk) 19:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Titbug Yes he didn't complain. 19:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Also go fix the broken file links on you profile page. 10:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh look, it's Nami So I was bored and was on Deviantart, and found some pictures that you might like since you are obsessed with Nami. Maybe they could become your avatar someday. Here they are: http://axel-rosered.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Belly-Belly-Nami-360837653 and http://axel-rosered.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Balloon-Balloon-Body-360583770. 19:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ur blog of Sabo. Hey Gal can u send me a link of ur Sabo blog if u have any, because I want to read it? I didn't logged in yesterday so I couldn't see it. 10:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL XD i just read the thing....Happy april fools day to u to ^_^ 11:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sabo How about no. 11:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) How. About. No. 11:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What Bere said. 11:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Nope. 11:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) So what? 11:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Why should i google a date?Are you high? 11:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) NEVA!!!! 11:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't get you. 11:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah no shit, Sherlock. So why should I care about a failed prank blog? 11:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) No really. Why should I care? 11:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kakukaku Image It's 03:49.550 (min:sec.ms) LulzFactory91 (talk) 11:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your Blog Have a nice day. 11:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Checked. In addition to all the other messages you've been sending everyone. 11:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Not sure why you feel the need to tell me that when I already said I knew. 11:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I did. Anyways, have fun. 11:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sabo CHARGE THE BASTILLE! Nah, nice try. 12:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Not that one, this one =.= 12:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sabo Sorry Gal, I feel bad for both you and your blogs sake, but unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it. Admins won't change their opinion just because me and you feel like what they did was not right T_T You have my deepest condolences... WU out - 13:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) A little over the top there Mr. Unicorn 13:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You can try to speak with DP (or whoever Admin/Bureaucrat it was who deleted the blog) first, and then I might jump on the bandwagon (Deva quote ^_^) and try to get him to change his mind too, though I doubt he will. I didn't even get to read the blog before it got deleted though, so I don't really know how this developed... WU out - 13:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Revolution it is! 'Suuuuuuuuuuuper! '''WU out - 13:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You ought to re-word your message if you want people to believe your attempt to troll............. WTF was that link, some kind of virus? I have not made any blog recently einstein coool, I didnt open it of course, but how did you do it, how do you manage the virus, eager to leearn sensei ps; I'm serious One good joke. I saw your silly little blog last night before it was deleted. Unfortunately it violates the rules against trolling blogs. So now, we only have one thing we can do. PS: The funniest joke in your blog was it getting deleted. 15:53, April 1, 2013 (UTC) And now the one good joke to come out of my response is the fact that all of us are too lazy to make working signatures on your wiki. 04:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply Petition Well I am not sure as to how I should petition, I am not in very good terms with the admins myself, still I would gladly do it if you guide the procedure. 10:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) (''I'll just borrow the nice title created by Soul-kun to place me reply...) Well Gal-chin, I suppose this ain't your first day in the wikia now, is it? You should be aware already that if you want to play with fire, chances are you will get burned. Just let it go, friend. Ain't worth the effort to pursue for the reinstatement. 02:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah! You got me there, dang! 02:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kanji His name is only seen on his cape in English. So he does not have Japanese name for now. --Klobis (talk) 13:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) remove what? what needs to be removed from the image? AsuraDrago (talk) 23:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) wait what? duplicate what? where was there a + sign? AsuraDrago (talk) 00:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday! 15:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) re:Official names The official website, it's in the source I gave, and in the corresponding images of their respective infoboxes. 02:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Happy B-day, sorry I missed it. =P 02:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Where'd you find those photos of the Marines as kids? You know, the colored ones. Is it from the movie? Did the dvd already come out? M4ND0N (talk) 06:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday Dear Admiral! Yo Gal, WU here! As always, I am realatively late with anything related to birthday wishes, but anyways; Happy Belated Birthday! Hope your day turned out amazing ^_^ WU out - 19:02, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Kuzan's PTS infobox image Do you think you could change it to this? It's higher res than the current image and you can see his scar and face better. M4ND0N (talk) 21:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Film Z Oi Gal.The raw version of Z is online here so can you please get some images to replace the renders.Also dat avi.... 18:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Lol, you're a fish. 02:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Not for me it isn't. 14:23, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Chibi Characters Hey, I was just wondering where all the anime pictures of characters as kids are from? I have only seen the ones from the SBS but not colored ones. Thanks. Reeves92 (talk) 12:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) They are all from Film Z as far as I am concerned. On a sidenote Reeves, remember to always leave a new heading for every new topic, so that it's easier for Gal (or anyone else for that matter) to see your message. WU out - 13:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Got it, thanks. Are they in the credits or something? Edit: Nevermind I just checked they are. Reeves92 (talk) 13:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 13:36, April 15, 2013 (UTC) My bad Sorry about that, I should've known better than to go off the Manga Panda translation. Memnarc (talk) 20:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Suleiman's Epithet I think he is right. --Klobis (talk) 10:09, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Image List Here's the link to the forum discussing this idea: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Duplicate Image List 13:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :3 Thank you for helping me out with Luffy's page! XD DarkErigor